vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Lord of Games
Summary The Lord of Games, abbreviated to L.O.G., is the condescending creator of the Banjo & Kazooie world, as well as a major character in Banjo Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts. He makes his first appearance when he intervenes in the battle between Gruntilda and Banjo & Kazooie. He then goes on to explain that he is tired of their rivalry and wishes to settle the battle in one final showdown, the conditions being that the winner gets the deeds to Spiral Mountain and the loser has to work for the Lord of Games in his video game factory for all eternity. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 2-C, likely 2-C, possibly far higher Name: Lord of Games, L.O.G. Origin: Banjo-Kazooie (Verse) Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Creator Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Transmutation and Fusionism (Could turn Banjo & Kazooie into a frog, and Gruntilda into a pumpkin instantly. Likely superior to Gruntilda's transmutation seeing as she didn't change herself back), Creation (Created several game worlds from scratch, along with the Banjo Kazooie universe and possibly many other game universes), Reality Warping, Data Manipulation (Threatened to make the Banjo Kazooie world pixelated), Power Nullification (Nullified both Banjo & Kazooie's biological abilities as well as Gruntilda's magical abilities), Time Manipulation (Can instantly 'pause' the world, freezing time) and Resistance to it (Can move in 'paused' time), Mind Manipulation (Made Piddles and several Gruntbots no longer serve Gruntilda) Teleportation, Breaking the Fourth Wall (Transformed Banjo back from being a frog as he thought that the player may be getting bored), Portal Creation, Power Bestowal (Gave Banjo & Kazooie all of their abilities back), Technology Manipulation, Matter Manipulation and Telekinesis (Created the Magic Wrench which is capable of these), Flight, Electricity Manipulation, Nigh-Omniscience, Immortality (Type 1), Plot Manipulation and Existence Erasure (Changed the fundamental plot of the entire game because he wanted the game to be about vehicles instead of being a collectathon. His powers should be far beyond Gruntilda's), BFR (Can teleport people to his game factory to work for him for all eternity), Forcefield Creation, possibly Telepathy (Can communicate with Banjo despite being far away), Inorganic Physiology (Type 1), Sound Manipulation and Perception Manipulation (Hitting the sound chip and graphics card in the LOGBOX 720, a world of LoG's creation, affects the sound and graphics of the entire world), Camouflage and possibly Invisibility, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation and Higher-Dimensional Existence, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and 3) Attack Potency: Universe level+ (Stated multiple times to have created the Banjo-Kazooie universe, which consists of a single space-time continuum. Treats the Banjo-Kazooie cast as mere fiction) likely Low Multiverse level, possibly far higher (He is also heavily implied to have created all other game universes, which should at least include all universes from Rareware games, and views them all as fiction as well. Also implied to be the creator of universes such as the Mario universe and the Halo universe) Speed: Unknown (Far superior to Kazooie and Gruntilda at their peak) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: At least Universe level+, likely Low Multiverse level, possibly far higher Stamina: Unknown Range: Universal+, likely Low Multiversal, possibly far higher Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscience (Created the Banjo-Kazooie universe and states that he knows everything about the Banjo Universe. He knows the details of Banjo & Kazooie's adventures. He is the one that gives hints and tips to the player during loading screens and seems to be aware not only of the player's presence but what they are feeling as well. However, he seems to be unsure whether or not there will be another Banjo-Kazooie game) Weaknesses: None notable Others Notable Victories: Flowey (Undertale) Flowey's Profile (Omega Flowey was used, and speed was equalized) Bill Cipher (Gravity Falls) Bill's Profile (Both were Low 2-C and speed was equalized) Axolotl (Gravity Falls) Axolotl's Profile (Both were Low 2-C, both were bloodlusted, and speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Eru Ilúvatar (Lord of the Rings) Eru Ilúvatar' Profile (Both at respective 2-C version. Speed was equalized) Monika (Doki Doki Literature Club!) Monika's Profile (Both at 2-C and speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Ness (Earthbound) Ness' Profile (Post-Magicant Ness was used, and speed was equalized) The Player (Minecraft) The Player's Profile (Speed was equalized and both were 2-C) White Face (Imscared) White Face's Profile (Speed was equalized and both were 2-C) Category:Banjo-Kazooie Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Transmutation Users Category:Transcendent Beings Category:Matter Users Category:BFR Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Flight Users Category:Portal Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Immortals Category:Reality Warpers Category:Creation Users Category:Gods Category:Plot Manipulation Users Category:Time Users Category:Supreme Beings Category:Magic Users Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Technology Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Telepaths Category:Data Users Category:Void Users Category:Mind Users Category:Rare Ltd. Category:Fusionism Users Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Camouflage Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Inorganic Beings Category:Sound Users Category:Tier 2 Category:Nigh-Omniscient Beings Category:Perception Users Category:Microsoft